1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatus for use in electronic apparatus, and more particularly to ink jet recording apparatus of a small and simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional ink jet recording apparatus are generally large in size and have not been realized in a dimension allowing the use thereof in small electronic calculators.
For the purpose of reducing the dimension, there was proposed, as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,699 and 4,012,676, the use of a linear motor for displacing the recording head. Such structure is inevitably complex and separate means are required for detecting the position and speed of the recording head. Also no improvement in the recording speed has been achieved with such structure.